justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Call Me
'"Call Me"' von Blondie ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: *Green pony tailed hair *A light green top *Dark green leggings *A big pink belt with silver jewels and earrings *Pink platform shoes. Remake In her remake, her hair is now in a shade of dark blue and her shirt is now cyan with dark blue stripes. Her pants are also dark blue - with a single pink stripe - and her bracelet is in a shade of blue as well. Background Just Dance 2 The stage has a dark steel background with phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. Just Dance Now In the remake, the background is pink and the cords are light blue and black; there are also some lights on the floor. Whenever, the Gold Move occurs, it gets darker, and it turns blue in the bridge. Gold Moves There is a total of 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Shake both of your arms. Call Me All Gold Moves (JD2).gif|All Gold Moves (JD2) Call Me GM (Remade).png|All Gold Moves (JDNow) Captions ''Call Me ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Trivia *This is the second Blondie song in the series; it was preceded by Heart Of Glass on ''Just Dance''. * This song has an avatar on ''Just Dance 2014''. To get it, you must reach the Level 800 on the World Dance Floor. ** It also has an avatar on ''Just Dance 2015''; to get it, simply achieve Level 5 on the World Dance Floor. * There are two lines that aren't in English: the first is "Amore chiamami" (Italian) and the second is "Appelle moi mon chéri" (French) (note the accent is missing on the é); they both mean "Call me my dear". Because of this, it's the first song in the series to feature three different languages. **It is followed by'' Run the Show and It's My Birthday.'' * The remake was meant to have a background closer to the original one and blue lipstick and make-up on the dancer's face; it was removed later on. * The dancer is featured on the front of the NTSC boxart but with a different color scheme (She has a purple outfit instead of a green one). * In the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/CallMe/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now pictogram sprite], there is a beta pictogram, that also appears on a screenshot of a Beta gameplay. * The song samples I Was Made For Lovin' You. * The guitar on this pictogram (as the Just Dance 2 version) doesn't appear in the Sweat video. Gallery Callme2.jpg|Call Me callme.jpg|Call Me (Remake) Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Call Me (Beta Remake) Callme cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover callmedancer2.jpg callmetrailer.png|Call Me on Sweat Callmeavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 011.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 CallMepictos.png|Pictograms call me beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram CallMeBetaPicto2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Screenshot_10ffffffffffffffffff.png|Beta dancer File:Z2.jpg callmemenu.png artwork.just-dance-2.598x720.2010-08-12.13.png callme_coach_1@2x.png|Beta dancer's icon Videos Blondie - Call Me Just Dance 2 - Call Me Just Dance Now (Files) - Call Me by Blondie Site Navigation en:Call Me zh:叩我！ Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1980s Kategorie:Rock-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder von Blondie Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Konsole Exklusiv Kategorie:Julia Spiesser